Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep
by Corinne Jane
Summary: A Marine is killed Typical day for Team Gibbs? Not when they find an eight year old girl in a toy box, with rules from her Daddy saying Gibbs has to take care of her and keep her safe. Death of major character in story; minor character in show
1. Chapter 1

**A/N--Ok, so this is a Gibbs story, with some Trent Kort and some B.A.G.'s (Bad Ass Guys) involved. There will be a lot of Kelly and Shannon Angst, and Trust may not be so impossible between Kort and Gibbs after all. Not a friendship but a trust. This is what happens when NCIS Team Gibbs has to take care of Trent Kort's daughter, while also trying to track down the elusive CIA agent himself. Gibbs and Abby moments included! So I had the weirdest dream last night. My friends and I were hanging out in this abandoned warehouse, when some of them were captured, along with some of our favorite NCIS teammates. Well we didn't notice cept when our friends and all but Gibbs got back. Panick went through me. I practically throttled a traitor friend who eventually led us back to Gibbs. I remember how we raced along the streets I even jumped over a picnic bench! Well the Joker had them, so I tore the front off the building and before Joker could snatch Gibbs heart I got it and ran with it. Forgetting his body which I realized when we got back so I made some of my friends go back for it. His heart was blue and purple goo. So they came back with a disk and said Gibbs body wasn't there so when I put his heart in the middle of the disk it hardened into one of those candy hearts. So I made a pattern of candy hearts on it, and everybody else was making one for their teammate too. Cept I thought Gibbs was dead so I was sad and placed the creation on a shelf in front of me. Then minutes later Gibbs walks in dressed in blue feathers. I ran to him screaming his name and we ate his candy heart together. :)**

There were many good hiding places in the dark room, there was the closet that locked from the inside as well as the outside, but that was just behind the door, too easy, plus the boogey man lived there. It wouldn't do to hide from the bad men just to be eaten by the Boogey Man. There was also her little kitchenette cupboards but she was too big for those, and she thought lining two of them up face-to-face may be a give away. She would have hid under the bed but people always hid there in the movies and on TV and got caught, and what good is a hiding place if someone can see you just by bending down? So instead she had opted for hiding in her small, cramped toy box that was nearly three feet off the floor. The bad men wouldn't go looking for an eight year old little girl in a toy box now would they? After all they weren't after her, they were after her daddy.

They had busted in, with guns, one from the front door, the other came in the back door and one they had heard over their heads on the top floor. Her Mother, a brunette with hazel eyes, had been on the couch reading a magazine, while she had been completing her second grade homework for the night when suddenly they heard a loud crash and jumped up. The Mother looked panicked as she saw the barrel of a rifle, jumping in front of her child she faced down the man dressed all in black as he pointed a gun in her face.

"Where is your husband whore?" The man said coldly, a slight Scottish accent in his voice. Her hands shook even though she tried to stay brave in front of her already frightened child. She knew she couldn't answer the question, not only because she didn't want to, but she had no idea where her husband was and what type of trouble he had gotten himself into with his job this time. It was always something though. She had begged him to change jobs, it would be safer for all of them; even if he had gone to the F.B.I., it was better then working for them. She had pleaded this after he implemented their emergency procedures, just in case anything like this happened. But he hadn't listened; he had insisted that these measures would protect them, that he was the best at his job so nothing would lead back to them; not to mention the new protection on the house, having installed ADT. If she ever saw him again, she would murder him for putting their lives in danger because he loved his damn job too much. Her main concern now, however, was getting their child out safely, even if it meant her sacrificing herself for everything and everyone she loved. She would not betray her husband, or her child.

"I don't know." She said surprisingly calm, she had spent years as a jumpy, jittery, paranoid mess. Pointing a gun at the door every time someone knocked on the door, going into lockdown every time she heard an unfamiliar noise or saw an abnormal car anywhere's in a three-block radius, and periodically checking the doorways and windows along with the security system. She had been waiting for years for this day to come, sleeping with one eye open in perpetual fear, but now that the day had finally come, where she may lose her life and everything she loved because of her husband's job, she was calm, and strangely confident. It happened, now she can relax in acceptance.

"Don't lie to me bitch." The man said icily, she studied him, hoping to survive this and be able to give a good description to the police. He was at least six feet one, he was Russian but with a Scottish accent, he had green eyes, his nose was huge, his mouth thin and turned down at the corners. His face was riddled with wrinkles and scars, as well as a small tattoo near his ear of an eagle that went into his brown hair.

Returning her attention to the gun, she swallowed; her hands behind her back starting to go into motion; sign language. She just hoped Kaylie was paying attention to what she was trying to tell her.

"I'm not. I have no idea where my husband is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" She said fiercely suddenly brave in spite of the gun in her face. She could practically feel the heat coming off of it, it had been recently fired and whoever it was he had shot was most likely dead. She blinked her eyes, realizing she was no longer of any use to him, and he would kill her to leave no witnesses. She should have lied, misled him a bit, anything to stay alive longer and protect her daughter; but even then she knew they would kill them once they figured out that she had lied to them. Suddenly everything seemed louder, the click of the safety being removed reverberated in her skull, as she closed her eyes. She heard the bang and that was all she knew before darkness took her, and she knew no more.

The men stepped forward as the Mother's brains splattered across the sofa and wall, where an eight year old child once stood now stood nothing but air. "Find the kid." The man ordered, "We find her, Use her for bait. He'll come for his child." They spread out throughout the house, searching every nook and cranny for any signs of a young girl. Not knowing that she was huddled in her toy box, knees drawn up to her chest, hugging them she placed her forehead against her knees, silent tears slipped out from under her lids. She breathed hysterically, hiccupping and giving soft whimpers, a keening sound forming in the back of her throat. She curled her toes under her feet as she prepared to attack anyone who even touched the toy box. She grasped one of her wooden dolls and raised it in an attack position, muttering all the while, "Daddy……NCIS…..daddy,,,,,,NCIS." Tears streaming down her face full force as she remembered leaving her mommy, she had heard the bang, and she knew what happened. She knew her Mother had been killed. She had watched them blow her brains out from the crack in the dining room door. Shaking she used her arm to wipe away the snot that was running from her nose.

She heard her bedroom door open, tightening her grip on her doll she held her breath as they searched her room, cringing each time she heard a crash. Praying she'd make it through this she said a silent thank you to her Dad for building her toy box in the wall and painting it the same color; effectively camouflaging it. They left the room, she gave a small sob, as she began to rock back and forth, her eyes filled with tears and fear. She stayed put just as her daddy told her to. Stay put until I come for you, or some policeman do. Always ask for NCIS, for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, stay away from DiNozzo. That was what her daddy told her to do if something were to happen, and that's what she was gonna do. Tightening her grip on herself she whispered with a heart broken, pleading voice, "Daddy please come soon."

Focusing on remembering exactly what each man looked like and the basics, she closed her eyes and hoped when she opened them her daddy would be there to save her.

**THREE DAYS LATER.**

"You only wished you had my muscles, Zee-vah. We both know Probie does." Tony called tauntingly and arrogantly across the bullpen.

Ziva laughed condescendingly before replying, "Why would I need those flabby muscles when I could just kill with this here paperclip?" holding up a paper clip, while fake-glaring at Tony, she bent part of it out straight, using a rubber band she propelled it across the room, causing Tony to screech slightly and fall off his chair, trying to get away. It embedded itself in a bulletin board behind him with a resounding Thwack. Tony brushed himself off as he stood up, pulling his chair over to him, he was in the process of sitting down when Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs swooped in with a cup of coffee in hand and a serious look on his face.

"Gear up! We got a dead marine murdered in her home in Quantico." He called as he grabbed his SIG and badge, and made his way over to the elevator, his team close behind him. It had only been a forty-eight minute drive from D.C. to Quantico but it had felt like three hours, due to DiNozzo shooting off different scenarios from movies, insisting that one of these days his knowledge of the theatre would pay off to solve a crime. He had ended the conversation with a simple, "Why don't you rely on doing your job, and use your investigating skills DiNozzo. It'll do us all a whole world of good."

Ducking under the yellow tape they entered the scene together, walking into a hallway that led to one room that connected to all the others, and a stairway. Moving into the living room Gibbs stared at the young Marine. She was about five feet seven inches, brunette hair, slightly curly with blonde highlights, shoulder length, thin as a rail, maybe 120, 125 tops, seemingly fragile until you got up close and saw the scars that lined her body. She had hazel-honey eyes that were blank and unseeing, staring up at him as he kneeled over her. It is said that the last thing a person sees is embedded in their eyes like a photograph, however the only thing he could see in her eyes was his own reflection. Sighing, lowering his hat down slightly in a show of respect, he started taking notes on the scene, looking back at his team he called out, "Tony Bag and Tag, Ziva interview the neighbors and friends, McGee start sketching and taking photos of the scene. I want this crime scene processed as quickly as possible. We have a missing child!"

"Wait, Boss, how do you know there's a missing child?" McGee asked confused.

"The Mantle McGee." Gibbs said before leaving to speak to the people who found her. McGee glanced over at the fireplace and saw a picture of a woman and a small eight year old girl outside a small church.

"She's a beautiful child. She doesn't look like her Mother though." McGee stated as he began processing the scene.

"Appearances can be deceiving probie. Just because she doesn't look like her Mother doesn't mean she wasn't like her Mother." DiNozzo said

"I know that Tony." McGee said rolling his eyes. It was only after they were done that Ducky finally swooped in with his bags and other equipment. He looked agitated, an even more irritated Palmer followed, both were unusually quiet, as they began to insert the liver probe and take in the scene. Shrugging Tony and McGee followed the wreckage up to a little girl's room.

"They must have come in here and kidnapped the girl." McGee said quietly.

"What is the point of kidnapping the child, if you're gonna kill the Mother?" Tony asked loudly as if the answer was obvious, which in this case it was.

"Other relatives perhaps?" McGee said as they began searching the room carefully.

"All photos have no one but the Mother and Daughter in them. If there were any other family they weren't close." Tony said.

"Doesn't mean the kidnappers knew that." McGee said.

"They'd have to. We're on a military base, McGee. You don't get in here without I.D., these guys were good, they'd have watched the house, they'd have planned this out. They'd know everything about this family." He replied.

"Maybe they wanted information from the Lieutenant." McGee said.

"They'd have tortured her first." Tony said shooting down the theory.

"We're on a military base, torture means sound, people around here know the sounds of torture." McGee replied smirking.

"Then why kidnap the girl?" DiNozzo asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe she isn't kidnapped." McGee stated quietly pointing to the box in the wall where a muffled sniffling sound was coming from. Tony unholstered his weapon and covered Tim's six, pointing it lazily at the toy box as McGee opened it, jumping back they came in full view of a little eight year old girl, with brown-honey colored hair and seemingly black eyes; she had circles under her eyes, the whites of her eyes now red and still moist, snot dripped from her nose as her body shook, fear and mistrust in her eyes as she clung tighter to herself and kicked out when McGee tried to touch her.

"NO! Daddy! No!" she yelled hysterically, breathing deeply and exhaling fast. She calmed down slightly as they backed away and lowered their weapons. "NCIS. I want NCIS!" She cried out.

"We are N.C.I.S. I'm Special Agent DiNozzo and this is Special Agent McGee. We're here to help you." He said warmly as he stepped forward. She scooted back in the toy box.

Shaking her head she said, "No, I'm suppose to stay away from you!"

"Who told you that…….?" Tony asked gently trailing off realizing he didn't know her name.

"Kaylie. My name is Kaylie. And my daddy told me that. He also told me that when N.C.I.S. appeared on scene to ask for a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said dutifully, repeating from memory, almost proudly. Tony and McGee looked at each other.

"Who's your Father Kaylie?" DiNozzo asked quietly.

"Gibbs first." She said still wiping away tears from her sore eyes.

"Alright I'll go get Gibbs." DiNozzo said walking out of the room and the house. Looking around he spotted Gibbs speaking to the Commander in charge of the scene.

"Um Boss. We have good news and a slight problem." He said hastily interrupting what seemed to be a dispute between the two. Gibbs turned to him, giving him a look that clearly said 'this better be good.'

"We found the little girl, however she won't come out, she said her Father told her to stay away from me, and when NCIS appeared on scene he told her to ask for you specifically and not to go anywhere's unless you tell her to." He informed Gibbs, who nodded and silently stalked back to the house.

"Hey Gibbs we're not done here." The Commander shouted loudly.

"But he is." Tony said to the man, smirking and following his boss.

Once again inside the house he watched as Gibbs approached the little girl. Bending down slightly to her level Gibbs smiled at her. "Hello Kaylie."

"Hi. Are you Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked hopefully, with fear still prominent in her eyes.

"Yes. See?" He said noticing her look of distrust, she took his I.D. and read it, nodding she gave it back to him.

"My Daddy told me to wait for you. Said you would help me, and keep me safe." Kaylie said.

"I will." Gibbs said simply.

"Promise?" the girl asked smally.

"Double pinky cross my heart and hope to die promise." He said seriously, "And I don't pinky swear to just anyone."

She smiled, "Ok Agent Gibbs." her face suddenly frowned. "But you can't protect my Mommy anymore can you?"

"No sweety, she's dead." He said his voice gentle and warm, staring her in the eyes, she looked back tears forming again.

"I heard the gunshot. I saw them murder my Mom! Blood was every where's!" She cried out, tears slipping down her face. "I want my Daddy." She started to sob a little, but tried to stop by pushing her hands in to her eyes.

"Did you see who killed your Mother?" He asked, as he placed a hand on her knee comfortingly, she had crawled out to sit on the lid, her legs dangling off.

"I saw all of them. My Daddy told me if anything like this happened to memorize what they looked like and everything possible about them. And I remember. I remember everything." She said through her tears, her chest heaving, only interrupted by hiccups that shook her whole body. Gibbs stared at her for a moment then smiled.

"That's real good Kaylie. Do you think you can tell us what happen then describe the bad guys to a sketch artist?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Will you be there?" She asked frightened again.

"Of course. I promised didn't I?" He answered, calming her fears.

She nodded and said, "OK. Mommy and I were reading, well I was doing my homework and mommy was reading. Then these big guys came through the door, one came from the back and the other from the front, and another came from up here. There was a Russian guy that spoke in a Scottish accent he pulled a gun on my Mommy, she stood in front of me. Then the man asked where my daddy was and mommy said she didn't know so he killed her. I ran and hid in my toy box till they left." She said tears dripping down her cheeks, she suddenly looked back at Gibbs.

"My Mommy died because of me didn't she?" she asked a cry of guilt in her voice.

"Your Mommy loved you very much, you were her world. She may have died for you but not because of you. The only people who are to blame for your Mothers' death is the ones that shot her. You did nothing wrong, in fact you did everything right." He replied quietly but firmly. She nodded, accepting it at face value.

"Are the sketch artists' friendly?" She asked suddenly.

"Very. In fact the last time we had a little girl talk to one of them, they bought her a teddy bear and a milkshake." He said. She smiled and swung her legs, "Are you ready to come out now?"

"Where's my Daddy Agent Gibbs?" She asked suddenly, worry in her eyes.

"We're not sure Kaylie. We don't even know his name right now. We talked to your Mom's boss and he doesn't even know your Daddy's name." Gibbs said looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

"If I tell you will you find him?" She asked hopefully.

"We will Kaylie. I'd never desert a Marine." He said fiercely.

"But my dad's not a marine. He's a C.I.A. agent." She said insecure once again.

"Even so I will find him." He said hiding his surprise.

"Ok. My daddy is Trent Kort." She said, ignoring the shocked faces in the room she went on, "I want him Gibbs, I want my Daddy!"

Gibbs lifted her out as she put her arms around his neck and cuddled closely to him. "We'll get him Kaylie. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS.**

It was then, as she cuddled to him, that he realized how bad she smelled, her hair was greasy, and there was also what seemed like dried pee on her legs. She was still shaking as she tightened her grip around him, hearing her stomach growl he sighed.

"Tony, McGee, get Ziva, return with Ducky, I'm taking Kaylie to my house to get cleaned up." Gibbs called to them as he made his way out of the room. Putting her in the backseat he climbed behind the wheel and smiled in the mirror at her, she tried smiling back but it came out a painful twist of the lips.

"When we get to my house you are getting into a shower and I am going to make breakfast. Bacon and Eggs sound good?" He said she nodded silent and looked out the window sadly.

"Will Daddy know where to find me?" She asked quietly, folding her hands nervously in her lap.

"He was the one that told you to come to me if something happened to your Mom. So I betya he will." He quietly replied

"He won't forget me?" She asked nervously.

"I doubt your father could forget you." Gibbs said looking in the mirror as he drove.

"He never has before. What if those men find him before we do?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Your Dad is very good at what he does he will be fine. I promised I'd bring him to you didn't I? I don't make promises I can't keep." Gibbs answered; she nodded and began to memorize the way to his house from hers.

It was forty minutes later that he parked the car and went to get Kaylie out when he realized she had fallen asleep. Smiling gently he lifted her out and carried her inside, he laid her on the sofa as he ran up to Kelly's old room and grabbed some clothes from the dresser, he ran a bath for her, bubbles included, before returning down stairs to wake her. Shaking her gently she opened her eyes and before moving looked around the room taking in everything. She sat up and smiled up at him.

"You have a nice home Agent Gibbs. Can I see the boat after?" She asked sweetly, he smiled.

"Your Dad told you about my boat?" He asked amused.

"Uh-huh. But he didn't tell me why you built them. You know what you should build? A car. For me. A fast, cool looking one. Then when I'm sixteen I'll be like the coolest person ever." She said nodding as she followed him up the stairs to the bathroom.

He smiled, "What kind of car would you like?" He asked entertained.

"A sports one. Hot pink with bright lime green polka-dots and yellow smiley faces and the inside should be bright orange and I want it so the top can be pulled down!" She said enthusiastically.

His smile widened as he gave her the clothes. "You know what, when we find your Dad, we can build it together for you."

"Sweet! Thank you!" She chirped, opening the door and waving as she closed it. He stood outside it until he heard her step in to the water then went downstairs and began cooking. It was an hour later they were finally ready to travel to N.C.I.S., she was bouncing excitedly in the backseat, her eyes shining brightly as they pulled into the driveway and got on the elevator. She held his hand as the doors opened and she saw all the people, she inched closer to him, looking down he gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her hand. Stepping off the elevator her eyes widened as she took in the office.

"Wow. It's huge!" She said in amazement, walking alongside Gibbs to his desk, she looked at the others. She was only sure on DiNozzo and McGee, she didn't know who the woman was, walking over to her slowly she poked her in the arm.

"Abby?" She guessed as Ziva looked at her, a smile broke out on her face.

"Ziva. Abby is our Forensic Scientist." Ziva said gently.

"You're pretty for an assassin." She said simply, Ziva's eyes widened a little before she smiled again.

"Well sometimes I have to play a part, like a dancer. A dancer has to be pretty. How did you know--?" She began before Gibbs interrupted her.

"Her Father Ziva. He's told her what he knows of us." Gibbs answered for her, the little girl smiled and nodded.

"Oh really?" DiNozzo said, looking at her interestingly.

"Yeah. Really. Like McGee has a little sister name Sarah, she was accused of Murder, He aided and abetted in a homicide, even though she was proven innocent later. His Father is a commander in the Navy, and he was at Norfolk before being reassigned to NCIS. Ziva is a Liaison officer from Mossad, an assassin she's killed more people than she can remember, and often gets Idioms mixed up. And you DiNozzo can not separate work from your personal life, are immature, sexist, ignorant, judgmental, and have no self-control." She said, folding her arms as they all stared at her, Gibbs smirking.

"Well she _is_ a CIA brat." He said amused before turning to DiNozzo, "Call Kort on his cell. McGee you and Abby start trying to hack the CIA, down in her lab. Ziva put a bolo out on the men that are after Kort, fax them the sketches."

"Boss can't Ziva call Kort and I get the BOLO's out?" He whined as Gibbs swept past him on his way to MTAC. Gibbs smacked him in the head, causing Kaylie to smirk evilly, and sat in Gibbs' seat, twirling around in it thinking about her dad. "Voice mail." He answered her silent question as he hung up, he called up to his boss, giving him the information between sitting down. She nodded thoughtfully and frowned. Ten minutes later the sounds of Blues Clues were coming from Gibbs' computer, Tony looked over, slightly annoyed.

"Blues Clues? I thought that was for little kids." He stated critically.

"I am not little. I know how to shoot a gun. Dad takes me hunting all the time. Little girls don't go hunting." She said coldly.

"Then why watch Blues Clues?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"She's eight Tony, are you really going to argue and be an ass to a child?" Ziva said

"She's half-Trent Kort." He answered quickly.

"Because I like it. You got a problem with that DiNozzo? Perhaps I'd rather watch Blues Clues then think about how some bad guys are out there trying to kill my Dad. Maybe I don't want to think about the fact that my Daddy may already be dead! You ever think of that? No? Guess you are an idiot. Now shush I can't hear Joe." She said turning up the volume and singing along to annoy him. Ziva smirked and ignored the noise as she returned to work, Tony looked at her closely before dialing Kort's number again, McGee was humming along with the music as he finished his paperwork and got to Abby..

**GIBBS.**

They watched the exchange between Tony, Ziva and Kaylie from above, Gibbs watched on, straight faced, the Director just looked mildly amused.

"Well she is without a doubt Kort's daughter." Jenny said.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs said as he looked at her.

"What are you going to do with her?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Well she's not an animal Jenny. I'm going to take care of her until I can find her Father." He answered

"You, take care of Kort's Daughter?" She said skeptically.

"Would you rather do it?" He said she shook her head.

"She's an eight year old girl Jenny not a trained killer like Ziva or Kort." He said gently.

"Still. I don't like this. It doesn't feel right. Like it's a setup." She said.

"I doubt Kort would put his daughter in harms way." Gibbs said.

"Just because you wouldn't put your kids in danger doesn't mean other people wouldn't." Jenny said swiftly.

"Kaylie loves her father. She hero-worships him. I doubt Kort is abusive." Gibbs answered calmly

"Everybody loves their father at that age." Jenny answered.

"She has no bruises Jenny, she's fine. She just wants her Daddy. Don't worry I got it." Gibbs said.

"What next?" She said, as they watched Kaylie clean Gibbs' gun.

"MTAC with Director Roper. Kort isn't answering any of his cells, we need to know where he is. Not only for Kaylie but to make sure he's still alive." Gibbs said.

"Ah. So we're on a Save Trent Kort mission." She said smiling Gibbs turned and walked the very short distance to MTAC, where Roper was impatiently waiting for him on the screen.

"Gibbs. I have been waiting for you for the past ten minutes. Does NCIS make it a habit to keep people waiting?" He said slightly annoyed.

"No Director. Director Shepard needed to talk to me first." Gibbs said.

"Why am I talking to you?" Roper said leaning forward, a hard look on his face.

"Trent Kort. Where is he?" Gibbs called out no nonsense.

"Why do you need to know? We don't make it a habit to reveal our agents' positions. It can get them killed." Roper drawled.

"Kort may already be dead. Or close to it. There are people after him, last night his family was attacked, his wife murdered. These men were looking for him." He said nodding to the technician, who then put the sketch artists' photos up on the screen.

"Kort can handle himself. I'll notify him of his wife's death." Roper said

"But can his child handle herself?" Gibbs said as Roper went to cut him off.

"What? I thought you said they attacked his family." Roper said

"His daughter hid herself, and is now in my bullpen waiting for her Daddy to come get her. We need Trent Kort to identify these men and to pick up his daughter." Gibbs said a stern look on his face.

"Trent is on an important mission if he was to even be contacted right now he'd be compromised." Roper said.

"I promised an eight year old I'd find her Father and you will not get in my way of that. If you don't call him in or have him at NCIS in an hour I will open my own investigation and put a BOLO out on Kort!" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs if you do that--" Roper began before Gibbs gave the signal to cut him off. The screen went into multi-colored bars, throwing his headset to the technician he stormed out of MTAC, determined to find Kort

He stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned against the banister, watching Kaylie from above as she colored and pointed out things to Ziva and asked her questions. He watched as Kaylie walked over to McGee and handed him a picture which lit up his youngest agents face, he wondered how Ziva had gotten her to turn off her favorite show and do something more quiet. He watched as DiNozzo all but threw the phone across the room in another failed attempt to get hold of the CIA agent. He heard the Director's door close behind him, the red head stood next to him once again.

"You waiting for me?" He asked gruffly.

"Does it look like I don't have a life?" She asked.

"You are watching an eight year old." He answered shrugging.

"So are you. Looks like she's taken to Ziva." Jenny observed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Director." Gibbs replied softly.

"Well perhaps it should have been expected. I mean Ziva is an assassin and considering who her Father is, it wouldn't take a long stretch of the imagination to think that Ms. Kort may prefer more….mature adults." The Director said pursing her lips.

"Yeah. She don't like DiNozzo one bit." He offered.

"Is that her father speaking or herself?" Jenny questioned.

"Maybe a bit of both. We need to find Kort. I've given Roper an hour before I put out a BOLO. I have a bad feeling he's going to try something." Gibbs said looking at her.

"I'll try to pull some strings but I'm not promising anything." She said as she turned back to her office. He nodded and made his way down the stairs, he kicked DiNozzo's desk, he jumped up, looking guilty.

"Sorry boss was just writing my suicide note…." DiNozzo trailed off.

"Kill yourself on your own time DiNozzo. Keep calling Kort and don't stop until he answers!" Gibbs ordered.

"Boss, I've been calling him for the past half an hour he hasn't answered." Tony said exasperated. Gibbs picked up the phone, dialing the number he held up a finger as it went to voicemail. "Hey Kort. I got something of yours. You want it back? You show up at NCIS in an hour." Hanging up the phone he looked at DiNozzo who was standing there looking slightly annoyed.

"Something the matter DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked coldly.

"No not at all. I can't wait for this case to be over." He said Ziva stood up suddenly and turned to him.

"We got a hit on a BOLO." Ziva stated loudly, "Witnesses say they saw this man, " she put up the picture of the murderer, "On eleventh and twelfth. A clerk at the hardware store said he came in bought some duck tape and rope, along with pliers, lighters, a hammer and a power drill."

"That doesn't sound good." DiNozzo said.

"Maybe he's building something?" McGee said shrugging. Gibbs just glared at him, "Or Not."

"What would you need all that for? You can't build a bomb with that stuff." Tony said confused, Gibbs was just about to give him a verbal head-slap when his phone rang putting it on speaker, they heard a deep male voice.

"How ironic Agent Gibbs, Kort has something we want, we have something you want, and you have something he wants." The voice said lazily, a touch of amusement in his tone.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Gibbs said as Kaylie looked up at him with big eyes full of fear.

"Well we're going to convince him to give us what we want. And you, you are going to get us a way out once we have it." The man said.

"Yeah, or what?" Gibbs said

"Or we will kill him, after we are done with him. A video should be on the way of what we've done to him. There will be more in store for him if you don't cooperate." He said coldly.

"How do we know Kort isn't already dead?" Gibbs asked.

"Hello……Gibbs." Kort gasped, tiredly, his voice dulled by pain.

"DADDY!" Kaylie cried out.

"Kaylie?" He said with more excitement in his voice.

"Daddy, Mommy was murdered, Gibbs came and saved me! Daddy where are you?" She said sadly.

"I'm…." they heard a click of a gun, "I'm at work sweetie, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"I love you Daddy." She cried.

"I love you too Kaylie." He said painfully. Gibbs motioned for Ziva to take her out of the room.

"Kort, we're coming for you." Gibbs said, "Your daughter needs you."

"Gibbs….if I don't…make it….." He gasped for breath, wheezing painfully, "Will you…take…will you…raise Kaylie?"

Gibbs was silent. "Yes. But it will not be necessary. You are not going to die." Kort just laughed insanely before he cried out in pain, the phone was ripped away from him.

"You have ten days Mr. Gibbs." The line went silent but for the sound of breathing, seconds later they heard the sound of bones breaking and Kort cried out in agony before the line went dead.

**A/N--I'm sorry this was one of those chapters that are really boring to write but must be written. Next one will be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N--Warnings--Violence, scenes of torture are a bit graphic. Just sos you know. I was gonna delete this fic, since last chapter was poo and I couldn't see where it was going, but I got a review from Hope06 and decided to keep going. So thank you. This chapter centers more around the case and Kort. There is no Kaylie in this one, I do apologize.**

They stared at the phone, Gibbs hung up and looked at everybody, turning to McGee he looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry Boss couldn't trace the phone call, it was bouncing off cell towers across the state."

The whole team turned when they saw the mail coming towards them.

"Team Gibbs got a package for you." He said handing a large, yellow envelope to Tony who looked at it frowning, he cautiously opened it, everything was quiet as a DVD fell out, he held the shining disk up for Gibbs to see.

"McGee play it on the plasma." Gibbs said quietly. It was only minutes later that they were huddled around the screen frowning as the screen stayed dark for a minute before flood lights blared to life revealing Kort tied to a chair, looking bored and slightly annoyed. His captor stood behind him easily identified as the killer of Kort's wife. "Now Kort, you are going to tell us where the Flash drive is. We take it rather personally when people steal valuable things from our country. Intelligence being one of them."

"Well you shouldn't take it so personally. It's just business." Kort drawled coldly.

The man backhanded him, splitting his lip, blood dribbled down his chin. Kort spat it out and smiled, "They teach you no self-control over in Russia Anton?"

"Oh trust me Trent, this is just the beginning. It's going to be a very long night for you." Anton said cheerfully, a bounce in his step as he circled Kort. There was a flash in Kort's eyes as they darkened, they watched as he began to calmly resist his bonds that were cutting into his wrist, rubbing them achingly raw, like a faucet blood ran from his wrist making small streams on the floor. There was a reason he hated torture, not that he would ever tell his captor that, he wouldn't beg, he wouldn't give in. He was trained to keep his mouth shut at all costs. He waited anxiously for the blows to start, to feel the cool tip of the metal on his half-naked body, and all other various weapons that could be used for torture.

"I've waited for years for this moment. When I finally got to make the infamous Trent Kort cry like a baby." Anton said smiling evilly, Kort just snorted remaining silent. His wrists ached, like flames eating their way down to the bone, dying to itch them as the rope rubbed its way through skin into the deeper layers of flesh, gritting his teeth he willed his arms to stop moving, trying to push himself to the back of his mind his eyes glazed over. He felt the cold tip of the blade pressing against his warm flesh, closing his eyes he awaited the pain as his chest was ripped open, the searing pain lanced across his chest, fire raced through it. He held his breath waiting for the pain to subside, every time he breathed, every time his chest expanded it felt as if his wound was being ripped open again and again. He gritted his teeth as he felt his warm blood run down his chest and pool on his pants. He breathed shallowly, trying not to think of the burning pain in his chest, opening his eyes he glared at Anton who was still smiling, a look of bestiality in his eyes. Captured and trapped with a hungry wolf, this is not going to end well he thought.

Closing his eyes again as the knife was brought back to his chest he tensed and gritted his teeth as his chest was slashed open five more times before he felt the knife being inserted vertically in one of his wounds. He whimpered as the knife was moved around under his skin cutting muscles and flesh to pieces, he wrapped his numb hands around the arm rest as the knife stabbed deeper into him, blood spurting out of his wounds. The burning, twisting pain as if some creature was tearing his way through his chest fiber by fiber with sharp teeth. The pain cut through his flesh and muscles to his organs and bones, the agony made his mind go fuzzy. He watched Anton out of blurry eyes raise his knife and plunge it deep within his leg; he threw his head back, a pain filled scream ripped from him. Panting he leaned forward trying to adjust to the feeling of the cold, burning metal lodged deep inside him, he groaned in pain He wanted to beg, wanted to plead, to ask nicely for the knife to be removed, to be released from the agony that was racking his body. But he knew it would do no good, he'd be playing right into his hand. It was the moment he asked that Anton knew he'd broke him and would use that to his advantage and Kort wasn't that easy.

He shouted out as Anton took the handle of the knife and twisted the knife a full three sixty in his leg, tensing, he jerked in his bindings. The agony tore at his mind, blinding him. His mind was screaming at him to make it stop, to give up, to never have to go through this again. But his CIA mind kept his mouth shut and betrayed him to more pain. Suddenly the knife was being dragged down his leg, slicing open his entire upper thigh, causing a hole in his leg. He screamed jerking once again in his bindings, throwing his head back he seized up, his eyes tearing up, as he gritted his teeth. Blood poured out his leg, the knife still lodged in it, Anton ripped it out, Kort gasped in pain, sweat dripping from his brow. He whimpered, giving pitiful cries as his body shook. The pain consumed him so that he didn't notice Anton grabbing a sledge hammer and pulling it back like a golf club, he heard the whiz of air, then heard the sickening crunch and cracking of his leg as it broke. He felt the shards of bone flying in his legs, piercing into his muscles, embedding themselves in his flesh, he convulsed in pure agony as he screamed, his throat tearing, blood dripping down his throat. He panted his whole body sagging forward, through dimmed eyes he saw some bone fragments laying on the ground, pieces of flesh strewn across them.

His stomach twisted as the pain made its way up through his body, it clenched and heaved as it constricted with the unbearable pain. His throat felt like it was being dissected as bile spewed from it. Throwing up, most of it landed on the floor but some ran into his wounded leg and he gave a whimper, and soon a keening sound came from him as he launched himself back into the chair. He vaguely heard a door opening and closing, he could sense them talking before Anton came behind him and pulled him back. Looking up he saw a pot, confused he closed his eyes and dropped his head as the cold and wet substance was dropped over his head, the strong smell of Bleach stung his nostrils as the chemical seeped into his open wounds. He convulsed again, rubbing, trying to get the bleach out of his wounds, as he could feel the chemical burn it's way through his body. Jerking up and convulsing he finally let the tears flow, his mind numb and shutting down as his body sagged forward. Anton laughed before he left, it was half an hour later he reappeared with a cell in hand, and he heard his daughters voice and Gibbs reassuring him. He laughed mercilessly before Anton brought the sledge hammer down again on his other leg, screaming he sensed rather then heard the line go dead.

Gibbs swallowed faintly, bile rising in his own throat as he watched Kort get tortured mercilessly by men who thought it funny. He turned angrily to his team, "McGee see if you can get anything off the disk, Ziva that looks like a warehouse or factory find out which one, Tony you find out who this Anton guy is and when you do pull everything you can on him, bank records, background, family, hobbies, love life, everything!" he shouted as he stormed back up to MTAC, Roper's hour up, he called down to McGee, "And get a BOLO out on Kort, see where he was last and if anyone saw him being taken or anything else!"

A chorus of "Yes Boss!"'s and "On it!" followed him as he entered MTAC, Roper was already at his desk agitatedly tapping his pencil waiting for Gibbs to show. Grabbing a headset he stood in front of the screen glaring. He wasn't angry at anyone at NCIS but this man was partially the reason Kort was captured.

"Roper!" Gibbs practically yelled causing the older man to look up angrily.

"Gibbs! It's about time! Now listen here--" He started a finger pointed at the screen.

"No you listen here! I put a BOLO out on your man, because he has been captured, and is being tortured as we speak!" Gibbs said fiercely.

"And how do you know this?" Roper inquired smoothly.

"We got a phone call then a video tape showing us exactly what your Agent is going through." Gibbs called out.

"Has he spoken yet?" Roper asked boredly.

"No, but he has broken bones, lacerations, and chemical burns throughout his body." Gibbs stated calming down slightly.

Roper just waved it off, "Comes with the job. Kort knows not to speak, he's one of our best, the intel's safe."

"But your man is not!" Gibbs screamed.

"Kort knew this may happen when he joined the Agency. As long as he doesn't speak it's fine." Roper said

"But he's not! You realize Kort is the only one with the knowledge of where he hid the Flash drive? If he dies then your intel is lost, meaning it's not safe until it's in your hands!" Gibbs said hotly.

"Wrong. There are safe houses, safe hiding places where my Agents know to drop things they can't carry, including Intel. So you needn't worry the U.S. is safe." Roper said.

"I'm not concerned about the intel I'm concerned about Kort! His daughter wants her daddy and thanks to you she may never see him again!" Gibbs said.

"Not my problem. The Agency frowns upon it's Agents having families for this very reason. Kort played a dangerous game and lost. He should have listened." Roper said coldly.

"And now he has to pay for his mistake?" Gibbs said evenly.

"Unfortunately." Roper said.

"Tell us what Kort was in to, where they would meet." Gibbs said.

"Sorry can't do that. Top Secret." Roper said, smiling apologetically at him, "If that's all Agent Gibbs I must get back to work. Bye." With that the screen went blank and Gibbs was left angrier then before, wanting to throttle the CIA Director. He, Gibbs, would never abandon his man to such a fate and couldn't grasp someone else doing so. Storming down the stairs he reigned In his foul mood and bad temper, focusing on finding Kort before those Bastards killed him or permanently maimed him. Looking at his team they seemed to perk up, like a dogs' ears when someone enters a room.

"Ziva any hits on the BOLO?" Gibbs called making his way to his desk. She stood nodding.

"A couple hits actually. Kort was last seen just outside Anacostia, at a known drug lord's place. He drove a couple miles when the next call came in saying that they saw Kort's car being driven off the road by a truck, they say they saw two men race down the ravine and grab an unconscious man and put him in the back of the truck, they covered him with a tarp. They did get a license plate but it came back stolen. Dead end." She offered up.

"Tony!" Gibbs called.

"I got nothing boss. As far as I can see there is no Anton from either Europe or Russia that has entered the United States in the past decade, that matches our guys description. Either he changed his appearance or his name." DiNozzo said wincing.

"McGee tell me you have something!" Gibbs growled

"Yes Boss, I went through the video a few times, and caught something other than nightmares. When the guy opened the door I froze it, and dimmed it. To see if there was anything outside that could tell us where he was being held. He's behind the old Coles Store. There's three warehouses and two factories right there." He answered Gibbs nodded.

"Gear up!" Gibbs said grabbing his own weapon and badge. Swooping past he saw DiNozzo open his mouth.

"Shouldn't we inform the CIA's Director?" Tony called out.

"He doesn't care about his Agents' well being!" Gibbs called back as the elevator opened and everybody piled in.

"And of course we do." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"Yes DiNozzo we do." Gibbs quietly stated as he got in the car and barely let his agents close the doors before speeding off. He got there in record time and had his agents spread out over the three warehouses, He kicked the door open to the second one, clearing it before he saw the chair and the blood pooling around it. He called his agents and kneeled besides the chair, staring at the vast amount of blood that coated not only the chair but also the floor. He called in Ducky as they bagged and tagged, and took photos and samples.

"What do we have here?" Ducky said coming through the warehouse and standing next to Gibbs who was looking at the mess that Kort had left. "Oh dear. Someone was killed here?"

"Tortured Duck. All his blood. Is there any chance he's still alive?" Gibbs said quietly.

"Well there's at least two quarts of blood here, Jethro. It's highly unlikely given the circumstances. However if the man was in shape he may still be in the stages of death as we speak. Some of this blood is older too, so it wasn't all at once." Ducky said pointing to blood farthest away from the chair.

"Which means the video we received was from a while ago and Kort was being tortured long before the attack on his home." Gibbs said

"I'm afraid so Jethro." Ducky said frowning, "Quite brutally too."

"Why attack his family asking where Kort is when they already have him?" McGee said.

"Because McGee, Anton isn't the one who broke into Kort's home and killed his wife." Gibbs stated.

"But I thought Kaylie identified him?" McGee asked.

"She's could be lying." Ziva said

"Or Anton could have a twin." Tony said.

"Question is where is Kort now?" McGee said.

"Looks like someone dragged him out this way!" Tony called following the smeared blood trail through a door, that led to the outdoors and to a set of tire tracks. He took photos of them and picked up any particle that wasn't dirt.

"Find out who owns this place and if anyone was around today." Gibbs ordered before turning back to Ducky. "I need to know how long he's been here Duck."

"I will tell you as soon as I know Jethro. But I fear you may be carrying out a recovery mission instead of a rescue mission." Ducky said gravely


	4. Chapter 4

They returned to the N.C.I.S. building after interviewing the warehouse owners and anywhere in a five-block radius. Having found nothing, they were at a stand still as they looked to their boss for guidance. Gibbs threw his hands up in the air, knowing they needed Roper to crack, unable to go any further without a tip or the information he held. Sighing he looked at his watch, it was late, he knew he had to take Kaylie home soon or she'd be up late and cranky tomorrow, standing up the others looked at him.

"Go home. We're done for the night." Gibbs said tiredly, feeling his fifty-one years.

"But Boss…..Kort may not be alive tomorrow. We need to stay. You go." Gibbs turned around and looked at DiNozzo strangely before nodding. He had expected a wise remark, some cutting comment about Kort dying; something that would hurt Kort, Kaylie and him, but only loyalty tumbled from his mouth. He smiled, pride swelling in his chest as he went to relieve Abby of babysitting duties. He walked into the lab to find Abby and Kaylie putting a skeleton together, neither noticed he was there as he watched fondly; flashes of Kelly putting puzzles together with Shannon came back. Shannon had always been so patient but Kelly would only be able to sit still for five minutes if they were lucky. Putting her to bed had been an ordeal; he smiled fondly, his chest aching, as he remembered how he would lift Kelly's fragile frame in his arms and cuddle her into his chest. He would swing her around, swaying to soft music until she fell asleep. For minutes, he would just stand there smelling her hair and knowing how lucky he was to have his precious little girl. He only hoped Trent knew just what he had, swallowing he came through the door fully, face drawn.

"Kaylie. Time to go back to my house." He said gruffly, Kaylie looked up surprised but just nodded mutely, knowing not to ask questions. They walked silently to his car before she finally blurted out.

"Those men hurt my Dad didn't they?" She said angrily, fire in her eyes.

"Yes they did. But we're gonna get them for it." Gibbs said softly.

"You better! They hurt my dad!" She yelled as she closed the door loudly and crossed her arms. She spent the rest of the trip glaring out the window, her eyes darkening every time they passed someone that even remotely looked like the men who had taken her Father. They finally entered his home, he started dinner a simple hamburger and fries, Kaylie sat quietly at the table watching him, she knew better then to ask if her dad was going to be alright, she knew what he did and how dangerous it could be. Not to mention her Mother was shot right before her eyes. She knew better then to ask questions you might not want to hear the answers to, she has been there one too many times. So instead, she just watched and thought about her dad.

"You know my Dad, when he's home, he cooks. He teaches me how to as well. Mom can burn cold water, but my dad you give him some ingredients and he'll cook up a meal fit for royalty. He likes to catch his own food, says it makes you appreciate it more. So we go hunting for dear and turkey, I'm a good shot, not as good as my dad, but I'm getting there." She said, to him.

Gibbs smiled, wondering if he would have taught Kelly to shoot. _Maybe when she was a teen, but not this young._ Turning he looked at Kaylie, she looked a lot like Kort, the relation was definitely present. However, she was the first child he met that didn't make him think of Kelly. She was nothing like his little girl, but still as precious. There was something about Kaylie that was mysterious, she was so innocent but also wise beyond her years. He set her dinner in front of her, and sat opposite her. She bowed her head. He watched as she prayed, surprised that she had a religion.

They ate in companionable silence before Kaylie slipped out to get a shower and get in bed, Gibbs walked in thirty minutes later, he watched as she lay on her side staring out the window, he felt his heartache as a car passing illuminated her face, showing pearly tears coursing down her face softly. He sat on her bed and rubbed her back, she whispered, "I miss my dad. I want him back."

"I know. I'm getting him for you." He said calmly.

"No you are sitting here listening to me whine." She pouted fidgeting away from him. "Don't touch me." She curled up and went silent, Gibbs sighed wanting to comfort her but he knew there would be no peace for her until he got to her dad. Before it was too late. He never thought he'd be worried about Trent Kort but for once he couldn't deny the anxiety he felt when he saw the vast amount of blood pooled on the concrete floor. He started to sing softly and quietly only for Kaylie to glare at him and tell him to shush and go away. He almost smiled at the Kort-ness of her before leaving.

Kaylie tossed and turned for hours before finally falling into a restless sleep, nightmare after nightmare chased her.

_She was watching through the plasma as Anton hurt her Dad, she heard his screams wanting nothing more than to save her Dad and kill the man hurting him she lunged forward and fell through the screen. She fell on her Daddy's lap, hugging him tightly wanting to never let go of him. She kissed him on the cheek, sitting back she saw the pain in his eyes, she put a hand on his cheek, tears in his eyes._

"_It's ok Daddy, I'll get you outta here and to a hospital really quickly." She said softly as she began working on his bindings, he hissed as she stripped the ropes from his wrists she winced, looking up apologetically. Standing he gathered her in his arms and held her close, she could feel him shaking. "It's ok Daddy you'll be ok." He put a bloody hand on the back of her head, leaning his head against hers, tears tracking down his face, "I love you Kaylie. I thought I'd never get to see you again." He said hoarsely, tightening his grip on her._

"_I love you too Daddy." She said as she leaned back and whipped his tears away, she wiggled down and took his hand, leading him out they only got three feet when Anton walked through the door smirking as if this was his plan, her Dad grabbed her to him roughly, hurting her as he held her tightly. Stepping in front of Kaylie he glared at Anton. Daring him to even think about hurting his child, glaring and growling her dad waited for him to make his move._

"_Now Kort…what do we have here? A pretty young lady. How dazzling, I haven't been with a girl in so long." Anton said smoothly, her dad nearly launched himself at Anton._

"_You're never getting near my kid. You stay away from her." Her Dad growled, standing even more protectively in front of her. Before she knew it Anton was laughing as he shot her Dad to death, his blood flying over her face and body, she collapsed on top of him crying and pleading for her dad._

Gibbs woke up, something was wrong he could feel it in his gut, getting up quickly he strode to Kaylie's room quickly, opening the door he saw her battling the sheets and crying out for her Dad. Screaming she jerked up and he rushed to her bedside. "Daddy died!" Was all she said before reaching her arms out to him. He gathered her in his arms before he got up, she clung to him as he walked, barely letting go when he placed her in the back of the car and drove them both to Headquarters. She walked solemnly by his side as he entered the Bullpen, DiNozzo just raised another disk, Gibbs sighed.

"Tony take Kaylie out for something to calm her nerves." Gibbs said tiredly.

"Me?" Tony echoed. Gibbs just glared at him as he got ready, to his surprise when he turned around Kaylie was standing there waiting for him, a dull look in her eyes, he nearly jumped when she took his hand and leaned her head against his arm. He steered her to the elevator.

"Tony?" She said looking up at him.

"Yeah Kaylie?" He said nervously.

'I know you don't like my Daddy, but he is a really good dad." She said quietly. "Thanks for staying behind to find him. I don't want him to die."

"He won't." Tony said uncomfortably, she shrugged and suddenly hugged him, Tony patted her back awkwardly. He secured her in the backseat before going out for some hot cocoa.

"You know when I was eight I use to put cinnamon in my hot coca along with apples." He said smiling.

"What did it taste like?" She asked looking at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Like rum." Tony said mischievously.

"You had rum when you were eight?! I would be grounded forever!" She said her eyes huge.

"Oh trust me I got a red bottom for it, couldn't sit for a week. But that rum was good." Tony said.

"Did you get drunk?" She said conspiratorially.

"Oh yeah. Did I ever. I was thirsty so I drank quite a lot of it." Tony said his eyes glazing over in memory.

"What water not good enough for Tony DiNozzo?" She said smirking.

"Nah, no water 'round. I was being punished. Couldn't leave the wine basement for a day." Tony said flippantly. Kaylie fell silent then looked up at him, and took his hand, she squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Tony." She said sadly, he smiled.

"It's alright, I got to have rum." Tony said she smiled for a second but noticed the tenseness in his shoulders.

"I would never trade my Dad for rum. Your parents were jerks." She said simply. He smiled at her, she smiled back. He took out an apple from his jacket, she grinned as he spiced it with a packet of cinnamon and threw it in her hot chocolate. She drank it and grimaced but then stared at it in amazement. "This is real good!"

"My Gram taught it to me." He said.

"Were you close to your Grandma?" She asked

"Yeah. I miss her." Tony said as he showed her a picture of his grandmother.

"She's real pretty. We had to cut all ties with other family members. Daddy's job. I never met any other relatives besides m parents, and no one but them knows I exist." She said shrugging.

"That has to be rough." He said.

"Nah cause when you are a CIA brat the other Agents often take on Uncle and Aunt roles." She explained.

"You want some ice cream?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." She said excitedly.

"No telling Gibbs." He said she just shook her head and put a finger over her lips. Minutes later he brought her back a sundae that soon ended up on her clothes, hair and face. Smiling Tony knew he was dead meat. He looked at her wondering what his own kids would have been like, he wondered what they would look like. He'd probably never know, and should cherish his time with Kaylie. He smiled and wiped off her cheek with a napkin before he got up and paid the cashier. Turning around she jumped on him, looping her arms around his neck, he threw her in the air and landed her in a piggyback to his car and then another ride into the bullpen. Where a stern, stressed and exasperated Gibbs watched Kort being dragged unceremoniously down some stairs and into a building.

Without saying a word she climbed into Gibbs' lap and leaned on his chest, tears gathering in her eyes as she saw her broken daddy thrown into a holding cell, half-naked, bloodied, and bruised. Touching Kort on the screen she whispered, "I love you Daddy, hold on." On the screen she listened as her Daddy moaned and wheezed.


	5. Chapter 5

He was going to die. He knew it, he could even remember the moment he realized it. It had been during one of his torturing sessions, it could have been the seventh, the tenth or even the twentieth, he had lost count after the first few; it had been the first signs of his mind shattering, losing track of time and days. Sure he had wished himself dead many times, even thought about killing himself but the hope of getting out, of his daughter waiting for him, kept him alive. And then to look up into those cold, Russian eyes and see nothing but hate, to see that all the enjoyment had seeped out of them was like a knife to the heart. They both knew he wasn't going to talk and now that Anton didn't enjoy hurting him, he had no reason to keep Trent around. He couldn't look at him after that, no matter how hard he tried, it had always come easy to him to look potential death in the face, but now that he had seen up close and personal the face of actual death, he realized just how much he had to live for.

Laying on the concrete floor he could honestly say he didn't feel the agony his body was surely in; he remembered from his psychology courses that there was a certain point where pain, especially excruciating pain, would be shut out, numbed to the mind. The nerves would transport the signal to the brain in mere milliseconds but the brain would no longer accept it, for its own survival. Not that he couldn't still feel, he sure as hell felt the concrete floor underneath him it seemed to rub into him, to swallow him whole and crush him. It made his bones ache. He could also feel the wet slime in the cell, it had started to pool in his wounds, in his ripped open leg slime pooled, almost as much as his own blood seemed to cover the floor and even some of the walls in his new found home. He could feel the stabbing pain when he coughed, some where's along the line he had developed a fever and a cough. He did feel like hell, but of course, that was to be expected. He sighed, going over his injuries again, he had four broken ribs that made it almost impossible to breathe without gut wrenching pain, two crushed, broken and mutilate legs, his fingers were broken, one arm was busted, his chest and back were completely torn open, and infected, he was sick, and had bruises forming over his body. Anton had finally stripped him down naked and had splashed cold water over him.

Leaving him to freeze over night, he shook so hard he could feel the vibrations in the floor. His stomach hurt from being denied food for so long and it protested when he was granted only a quarter of a glass of water. Hopelessness swallowed him as he tried to look at his injuries and could only see blood. He knew he didn't have long, he could feel the dark pull of death every time he slept, every time he tried waking up. Deep down he knew he shouldn't sleep, one of these times he wouldn't wake up. But he didn't care, he'd rather die in his cell fast asleep then let Anton have the pleasure of killing him. He'd just be another victim of his either way, another golden star on his already decorated KGB uniform. He began to wonder just how many days he had left, just how much longer would he have to suffer under the burden of knowing too much for his own good. He knew the only peace he'd find was in the knowledge that he had kept quiet, that he had died protecting the country that had become his escape, his sanctuary.

He felt a stir of pride at that but quelched it when he remembered his predicament, how he looked, with only bloody and wet boxers on, he reeked due to the lack of a bathroom and broken legs. He would never forget the cold laugh that resonated in the cell when his captor had seen his accident. He shivered thinking of all the evil he had seen in his forty-eight years, but soon, he thought blissfully he would see no more. He yearned for that moment to come with all he had and more; he wanted, no needed the pain to end, for closure to be given to his baby, to the only thing he had worth fighting for, worth breathing for.

_Kaylie._

His little girl, his precious princess. He knew he'd never see her again, he knew those few seconds on the phone with her had been the last communication he ever had with her, it had been a blessing and a curse. He could hear the fear in her voice he wanted so badly to comfort her to wrap her up in his arms to comfort them both but knew it would be impossible. He would never get that privilege again. Not for a very long time. He would never get to kiss his daughter, never get to sing her favorite lullaby, never sneak into her room while she slept and gently cradle her in his arms. He would never see her smile at him when she graduated high school, he'd never get to terrify the first guy who took his angel out, or teach her to drive. He'd never get to see anything a Father should be able to; he knew a father should out live his daughter but it wasn't his time, it couldn't be his time. He needed to see her smile to make it ok. And that would never happen. He thought back to what had been said over the phone. He didn't regret anything, he had wanted to say more than just I love you, he knew it should have been enough but it wasn't it was so inadequate.

It wouldn't have even been enough to tell her that she was his world, that he would go through torture, death anything for her as many times that was needed. He wanted to give her the advice and guidance she would need growing up, but he knew she wouldn't have understood it. It wasn't enough; it would never be enough until they were together again. He felt a sob rise in his throat, rattling his body, tears now pooled on top of the blood, he couldn't think anymore, he couldn't feel, he couldn't die…sobbing he just let it all out. He let all hope die then, all hope of ever being found by anyone; he knew Gibbs had a pretty good closure rate but this time the closure would be a funeral rather than a reunion. Anton smirked as he watched from the shadows watching Kort wallow in his misery. He had not only broken the man's body but had also broken him. It was then that muffled shouts came from the passageway and a dark figure emerged carrying a little girl who was struggling. Smirking Anton stepped out off the shadows and stood in front of a cell diagonal to them. He made sure Kort could hear but not see the little girl.

He watched as Kort continued to cry, the little girls cries for help becoming louder until they were finally in front of his cell, Kort's eyes narrowed in suspicion, fear he had never experienced before surged up in him, adrenaline rushed through him letting him sit up, he glared at the outline of Anton. It was dark, he couldn't see exactly but his hearing had gotten better over the last few weeks of his captivity. "Take his brat over in that cell. Don't hurt her until I tell you to." Anton whispered. Kort glared at him, the only thing he could do. He wanted to bust out of his cell and but one of the bars through his face but he knew he had to remain calm, if not for his sake then for Kaylie's. How did she get here? He wondered angrily, cussing out Gibbs, remembering to never trust him again. He had somehow managed to find his way to the bars and was looking wildly out, trying to see his baby. Anton roughly kicked him back over as he heard his daughter being literally thrown into the cell. He growled.

"You are dead Anton. YOU HEAR ME!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HURT HER AND I WILL RIP YOUR INNARDS OUT AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!" He screamed his eyes two pits of burning fire. Anton just smirked and leaned against the bars, "That is up to you Trent. You tell she'll go free, you won't but she will. You don't tell and she'll be looking worse then you."

"You BASTARD!" Kort screamed, rage pulsing through him

"You would know Kort. You killed my son." Anton said coldly. Steel in his eyes.

"So you take your revenge out on another child? An innocent child, unlike your son?" Kort said trying to reason with him.

"But is she innocent Trent? When she's half you? I'm doing the world a favor, ridding it of your existence." Anton said mockingly.

"Please Anton, she's just a girl. A little girl. I did not torture your son. I didn't even make it hurt. He went in his sleep. Please……do what you want to me, anything, just not my baby. Please not my baby…" He pleaded, he bit down on his pride, on his now bruising ego, he would do anything to keep his daughter safe.

"Anything hmm?" Anton said curiously.

Kort shivered but nodded, "Yes, anything. Even that. I know…you fancy men. I'd be willing…if you'd let her go…." He trailed off, pain in his eyes.

"But if I wanted that Trent I'd have taken it from you before. Having your permission though is really such a turn on." Anton teased, he swallowed as he heard the tears coming from the other cell, wanting nothing more to save her, to protect her but knowing he could not. He had never felt so helpless and useless than he did at that moment. "But not right now. Now….I have more….interesting things to do…" With that Anton slowly turned to the other cell, he felt his chest tighten painfully, praying that he would show mercy to a young child. But then had he? Had he really? He could fool himself into thinking he had, the alternatives would be painful, but what about the alternative of letting that child live? He had killed a five-year-old boy to save his career, it had sounded cold but now, now that his Kaylie was going to be tortured for the same reason he suddenly realized the true horror it really was. His baby. His world. His very life in the cell diagonal from him.

Grabbing the bars he shouted at Anton, threatening him with everything he knew how, crying, pleading and sobbing, shouting out to them both, as he began to hear a child's cry. He could hear her louder cries, not screams but cries, pleads to be let go, his heart clenched tightly, wondering what Anton was doing to her. Her next words had bile rising in his throat.

"No, stop! Stop! Please stop……don't…….you can't touch me there! Please just stop….." She cried out, trying to get away but trapped by Anton. The previous man that had carried his daughter in smirked at him and leaned down to him, "He's having a lot of fun with her. You know I think he just might be Bisexual." The bile spewed out of him then, at the idea of that man touching his daughter, a new found rage bubbled inside him. He wanted to kill. Continuing his crazed screams and pleads, he tried to formulate a plan to get them out of there, he had found new hope, and a new motivation to keep on living, unfortunately Kaylie was paying the price.

He sobbed when Anton finally left her cell and he could hear her sobs.

"Kaylie…….." He whispered brokenly. Trying to remember exactly where he hid the information this man sought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N--I'm a big Jenny fan, loved her. I mean her obsession was out of control but I too have lost my Father so I can see why she would be obsessed. Anywho hope this answers some questions. I do not own NCIS.**

"Why is he crying Gibbs? Why is my daddy sad?" Kaylie said sadly, tears in her eyes as she turned around on his lap and looked into his eyes. Gibbs just shook his head mutely and watched helplessly as he heard Kort's sobs. Kaylie had her hand on the screen, trying to comfort her dad but all he seemed to do was cry harder. Gibbs swallowed thickly as he heard Kort calling for his daughter, he could remember himself doing the very same thing days after he had buried his precious Kelly. A fire burned in his gut, he would not allow Kaylie to bury her father like he had had to bury his daughter. Kaylie turned on his lap, leaning her side against his chest she curled her legs under her on his lap and clung to his shirt; she twisted her fist into the clothing and buried her face in his chest. She scrunched up her face trying to not cry. She wanted to be brave for her Daddy. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered words of comfort in her hair, but he wasn't her daddy, and she was not to be comforted.

Gibbs sighed, looking up as McGee swung into the bullpen, hope on his face, he raised an eyebrow as McGee stopped in front of his desk. "We got a match on the tire tracks; they were custom made, very rare. We also found blue paint on the side of the building, so Abby thinks we're looking for a blue Ford Escalade." He told Gibbs.

"Match that against what Anton drives. Then send out a BOLO." Gibbs called.

"We know who Anton really is?" McGee asked confused.

"CIA decided to share intel for once." Gibbs stated flatly, glossing over the fact that Jenny had nearly had to hold a gun to Roper's head. When it had come to Kaylie everybody was on edge, the whole Agency had united to bring her Father home, regardless of the feelings they may hold for Kort they all had learned to care for Kaylie. From the moment she had walked through those doors she had captured hearts, every morning she came in she would stop and pick flowers and then randomly hand them out along the way, she would hold doors open and smile and greet people. He would often find her coloring pictures and putting them on people's desk, or writing a poem for someone. One day they had a grieving Mother who had just lost her only child and Kaylie sat next to her and talked to her until she smiled again. She had asked Gibbs to take her to her home for a minute and when they returned, with Kaylie's favorite stuffed animal, they found the woman talking to an Agent. Kaylie had laid her duck on the woman's lap and kissed her on the cheek, causing the woman to start crying again. Kaylie was something special and anyone who knew Kort wondered how she came from him. They wondered if they really knew the man or if it had all been the Mother.

Gibbs smiled as he remembered how someone dared to voice that opinion, a paper-pusher to boot.

Kaylie had nearly attacked the woman.

"_What do you think about Kort's kid?" the woman asked._

"_Cute. Smart. Brave." Another woman asked by her side. Neither noticed the small figure leaning against the wall behind them. _

"_Yeah you think she gets that from her Mother or Father?" the first one asked. "Rumors say she's a daddy's girl but I doubt Kort is hardly any part of her life. Or shouldn't be. He has no right being around children, he's scum. Evil." _

"_Well her father can hardly ever be home what with all his undercover ops….." The second one replied uneasily._

"_Right? My point exactly. I say he deserves what he got. It's not like he's doing anyone any good alive." She said coldly. That is when Kaylie stepped out to lean against her desk, she glared at her angrily._

"_Oh really? He doesn't do any good? So him taking out Arms' Dealers, drug dealers, international spies and terrorists bent on the destruction of America is nothing good? Perhaps he should just quit, or just let all of those bad guys kill us? Or perhaps he should become one of you? I mean we know how big a difference you make in people's lives with those pen and papers and forms you fill out. My Father is a good person, he does what he has to to keep us safe, and for you to sit here doing practically nothing and getting paid more then he does to risk his life and say that he should die is crap. My father will always be a better person than you can ever even dream of having a chance of becoming. So until you are out there risking your life, having bombs planted anywhere and everywhere set to kill you, guns pointed at you constantly, people tailing you and spying on you, I'd appreciate it if you would shut up and stop talking about shit about stuff that you know nothing about!" She said snidely, storming away as she pushed the woman's files off her desk, papers going everywhere. _

He had smiled as he watched her tell the woman off, but soon had to punish her for her potty mouth, after a good soap rinse they had returned to work, Kaylie going to visit Director Shepard who she had taken an instant liking to. He was a bit wary of her choosing Jenn over anyone else, due to her being the daughter of a man that rode with La Grenouille but when he walked in to her office one night and saw them both on her leather sofa, Jenn reading a book as Kaylie laid down, her head on Jenn's lap and her arms wrapped around one of her legs, softly breathing as Jenn finished up Snow White. Jenn had been running her fingers through Kaylie's hair gently, affection shining in her eyes. He was surprised to see the tears glistening in her eyes when she looked up at him. She whispered softly, "I thought I would never want a kid, when I was younger all I thought of was being the best. I rushed right through life never realizing what a gift a child is. And now I am too old for one of my own." He had smiled bitterly at her, understanding her pain, then suddenly made a decision. "You take her tonight." He had said she smiled at him and thanked him; he left just as quietly as he had came. It was then that he understood the bond Jenn had with Kaylie, who had just lost her own Mother and Jenn who had lost the chance to have her own kid, they both had a need, a need that could be canceled out with each other.

His only worry was that she wouldn't want to let Kaylie go once they got Trent back but deep down he knew Jenn would do what was best for Kaylie.

"Boss got a hit on the BOLO. Witnesses say they saw the car in front of an abandoned warehouse just outside of Bethesda!" McGee said, Kaylie perked up a bit and got off Gibbs as he got up.

"Gear up!" He shouted to the others, Kaylie followed but Gibbs pointed to the Directors office, sighing Kaylie trotted up the stairs to see her favorite person at NCIS. It was only seconds later they were in the car on their way to save Kort.

**TRENT KORT.**

He leaned against the wall panting heavily, he didn't know exactly how he managed to get on his knees what he did know was that it had taken all he had. He had dug deep, and with the renewed energy he had from hearing his daughter crying he had put himself on his knees and waited for the water man to come. He hadn't thought of fighting, he didn't have it in him before but now he knew he had to fight to the death, not for him but for Kaylie. And he would. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, anger burned in his gut as he remembered what Anton did. He was definitely not leaving here with that bastard still alive. He held his breath as footsteps could be heard stalking down the hallway, he stopped short upon seeing Kort and put his arms through the bars to give him the water; he suddenly grabbed the man's arm and pulled it, hearing a satisfying pop he kept pulling, the man yelled in pain.

"Keys." Kort hissed, it was only seconds later and a good twist to the man's arm, before he threw the keys into his cell. Grabbing them he knocked the guard out and opened his cell, using the bars to alleviate the pain in his legs. Pushing it open he collapsed onto all fours and panted, sweat dripping off him, seconds later blackness came. It did not last long, only ten minutes, getting back up his body protested wanting nothing more to collapse but if he stopped now there would be no escape and more suffering for his child. Grunting he slithered to the cell she was being held in, unlocking it he went forward until he was next to the little girl that lay curled up and shaking in the corner he put a hand on her, she jerked back and yelled at him. "Shhh Kaylie it's just me, It's daddy I won't hurt you."

"I'm Heather." She sobbed fear in her voice as her big green eyes looked up at him, it was then that he got a good look at her, this wasn't Kaylie. This was someone else's daughter. Sighing in relief he rested his head against the wall, wanting to give up but the thought of his daughter out there with Gibbs, he knew it was only a matter of time before Anton grabbed the real Kaylie. "Heather, my name is Trent Kort I work with the CIA, I'm going to get us out of here. Ok?" She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him as he slithered his way down the hallway to the stairs. It was then that he heard Gibbs' voice and gunshots ringing out. He nearly wept with joy but instead he dropped his head, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

"He isn't here!" Ziva called out frustrated.

"He has to be, there is no blood trail saying anything different!" Tony countered.

They had won the gun battle easily; they outnumbered Anton's men three to one. Securing the men and the scene they set about finding Kort, they diligently and thoroughly searched the old warehouse with no luck. The warehouse was hot, the ventilation broken years ago when it was shut down and abandoned, sweat dripped off the agents, their patience melting away in the heat, tempers flaring when they found nothing after their second sweep of the building. The case was rubbing all their nerves raw, keeping everyone on edge, there was not one person who wasn't hoping for a happy ending but the longer that this went on the chances of that happening lessened. Kort may not exactly be one of their own but he was still a Federal Agent, and in turn was part of the larger family. Dysfunctional and political as it was the case had gotten to everybody, more than a few people just wanted to bring Kort back regardless of Kaylie.

They had found the vehicle that transported Kort to the building outside, with his blood in the back and a trail of blood in but the trail ended at the door, there was no blood on the concrete floor of the warehouse anywhere's. It was either scrubbed clean or Kort had never been inside, Gibbs had checked the outside himself and found nothing unusual, he stood in the entrance staring off into space trying to think of where he could have put the CIA agent. He walked to his car, opening the back door he glared down at the man in front of him. He was a low-level handyman of Anton's.

"Where is Kort?" Gibbs growled grabbing the man's shirt, dragging him out of the car and then slamming him against it.

"Isn't that your job?" The man asked snidely. Gibbs throttled him, getting up close to him he hissed, "If I have to tear this warehouse down board by board, nail by nail to find him I will, but I will not be happy about it and who do you think I'm going to take my anger out on?!"

"You don't scare me Agent Gibbs. Anton scares me and if I rat on him he'll tear me up worse then he did your CIA Agent." The man taunted.

_Your _CIA Agent. _Yours._

It was like a blow to his gut, he had never considered Kort his, not like he did Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee, but he did go to Kort when he needed a favor, he considered him more his equal than his subordinate. All the more reason to save him, that and he was his. He threw the man into his car and nearly slammed the door on his hand. He had never lost any of his people before, except for Kate, and he wasn't going to let it happen a second time. He circled the building looking for clues of where Anton could have taken Trent, finding nothing he kicked the side of the warehouse. Leaning against it, he watched the landscape in front of him frustrated. Suddenly, before he knew what he was looking at, a patch of the ground started moving up and down the closer he go to it he could hear a little girl calling for help. Calling his team he began to dig, he only had to dig two feet before he hit wood, Tony reached down and ripped the door open, Gibbs grabbed the little girl, while Tony unsheathed his gun and flashlight and made his way down the stairs, McGee behind him, Gibbs following after passing the girl to Ziva.

Tony shouted up, "Got Kort!"

McGee's voice followed up "Got an unconscious guard with a dislocated shoulder and what looks like a smashed skull."

He finally reached the end of the stairs, he kneeled next to Tony, putting a hand on Kort's back, he gently flipped him and searched for a pulse. He opened his cell, getting no signal he signaled to McGee to go make the call, he stayed with Kort sighing. He swallowed as he made an inventory of his injuries, his body was entirely bloody, there was no centimeter of skin left unmarred it was either bruised, cut up, burned, torn off, or bloody. Wondering about Kort's sanity he nearly puked as he saw his legs, the bones just hanging out loosely, like a tooth dangling from the last thread of gum. It was then he realized Kort was naked; he looked over when he saw a movement from Tony, seconds later Tony's trench coat was thrown over Trent respectfully. Tony and Gibbs made eye contact neither speaking, communicating silently; it wasn't the place to voice his pride in DiNozzo even though he wanted to.

"I may hate him at times but never….I could never….I would never want…" DiNozzo tried to explain, mistaking the look on Gibbs' face. Tony's own face was pale; he turned and puked. Gibbs felt like doing the same, Kort smelled terrible, he had taken note of the wet and dry feces and pee that lined Kort's legs. Grime covered him no doubt his wounds were severely infected he just hoped the infection hadn't become so bad they had to amputate anything. He watched DiNozzo sit back down next to Kort, Gibbs nodded.

"Proud of you DiNozzo. More then I've ever been proud of anyone else." Gibbs said quietly. Tony just nodded mutely, his face grim as he watched Kort's face for any sign of him stirring. They sat in understanding, respectful silence, making it as comfortable as possible for their injured comrade, before the ambulance finally arrived and whisked Kort off to the hospital. He and Tony hung back and processed the scene, leaving the guard on the ground, failing to help him as they re-closed the doors and locked it from the outside, leaving the man to suffer and die. Like Anton had Kort.

It was dinnertime before they were on their way back to headquarters, walking in applause filled the room. Normally the team would be smiling but after what they had witnessed, they knew there was nothing to smile about. Looking grim, they stopped clapping and just stared as Gibbs went to see Kaylie and the Director. He walked in without announcing himself. He walked up to the Director and whispered in her ear, "We got Kort. He's alive, barely. I'm going to the hospital. Don't tell Kaylie no point of her knowing until she can see her Dad." Jenny just nodded and Gibbs left without a glance to the little girl looking curiously and anxiously at him. He rushed to the hospital wanting to be able to tell Kaylie soon, yet worry wouldn't stop nagging at the back of his mind; he arrived in record time and was mildly surprised to find Tony already there. Looking up he said, "Surgery. He had six broken ribs, his legs were broken, his fingers and one arm, his shoulder dislocated, internal bleeding, bruised organs, spleen ruptured, he took a beating. Injured kidneys. Severe infections, chemical burns, third degree burns, nails been ripped out. Feet broken, ankles too and toes. He was whipped, knifed up, stabbed. Tasered, shot. Beaten with bare hands and probably a crowbar as well."

Gibbs nodded mutely. _Jesus. _People were depraved. He knew he had to find Anton, he wanted to. He had left people watching the warehouse discreetly, undercover FBI agents haunted Anton's haunts, a BOLO had been called in, the streets out of the town, county and state were notified to stop him. As were the airlines, subway and any other mode of transportation possible. He would not rest until this cold-hearted bastard was behind bars. Or dead. Which ever came first. A righteous anger he never thought he could feel for Kort jolted through his body, making him angrier than before. Tony just put a hand on his shoulder, nodding his understanding, Gibbs nearly smiled when he saw a stress ball with Slack's face on it in Tony's hands. He needed something to throttle as well.

"When will he be out?" Gibbs asked hoarsely.

"Couple hours, eight maybe. There was a lot of damage done. He has to go on Dialysis soon after to cleanse his blood, and get treated for pneumonia." Tony said.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You want something?" Gibbs asked, Tony got up.

"We need to eat Boss. Come on, the grub looks really good in this joint. I'll buy." Tony said leading him to the hospital cafeteria. They ordered, Tony getting a burger and fries, and Gibbs some nacho's and cheese. They ate in silence for a minute before Tony broke it.

"You tell Roper Kort's ok?" he asked.

"Not sure if he is yet. I don't plan on telling Roper anything. We did all the work. Plus Anton is still out there and someone betrayed Kort. The only person with knowledge of Kort's whereabouts would be his supervisor. I fear that Anton may show up at the hospital." Gibbs said.

"We are going to catch that bastard." Tony said cold as dry ice. Gibbs nodded.

"If we can prove it was Roper that betrayed Kort we could get him ousted." Gibbs said.

"Good idea, but how are we going to do that? Anton isn't going to talk unless we give him immunity, which I don't think either of us are willing to compromise on that." Tony said.

"Not sure yet, but I plan on getting that confession." Gibbs said.

"I don't understand how anyone can do that to another person." He said grimly.

"People detach themselves, make it so their victims aren't even human. They justify themselves, make excuses until they don't care and it's fun. It's a progression of lost sanity." Gibbs replied.

"At least Kort didn't talk."

"He'd be dead if he did."

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for that arrogant ass." Tony said looking at his plate.

"But you are." Gibbs stated, Tony nodded quietly.

"Yeah."

"Good. Still got some human in you." Gibbs stated. "I'm glad I found you before someone else did Tony."

Tony smiled back and said, "Gee Boss, this reminds me of a movie, you know where the boss is unintentionally flirting with his employee…"

One head-slap later, they were back in the waiting room writing their reports. Gibbs watched Tony, it was no surprise it was them that sat out there waiting. He knew there were teams inside the team. Tony and him was a given, as was McGee and Abby and the Director and Ziva. Tony and him both had more exposure to Trent than anyone else did. Hours later both man had fallen asleep only to be awaken in the morning by a nurse with news of Kort.

"He's been stabilized however he's still in Severe Critical Condition. It can go either way, but if he lasts through the next few days, he will recover. There's not much worse you can get from where he is and still live." The Nurse said gently.

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked curtly.

"Yes, but he is out cold, he's under anesthetics. He's been stitched up, his legs will both be fine, with extensive and intensive physical therapy. His organs have been injured complications will show up later in life but as of now he should be alright." She said leading them to his room, she moved out of the way, as they passed her and stood over him.

"What are you thinking DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I have more respect for the man." He said shrugging, "Looks better now too. Less pathetic and helpless." Gibbs just nodded and sat down.

"I'm staying. You go home, rest, handle the team. Catch Anton." Gibbs ordered Tony nodded and left, leaving Kort to wake up to find Gibbs blue-eyed penetrating stare.

**SIX HOURS LATER.**

Gibbs sighed, dropping his head in his hands he pulled at his hair. Wondering if Kelly or Shannon had lived through the crash if they would look like Kort did now. Flashes of his daughter in the hospital with her first broken bone, crying and complaining about not being able to play soccer played in front of his eyes. He clutched tightly at his head as Kort's screams, mixed with his own and what he imagined to be Shannon and Kelly's when the car had crashed, screams echoed in his head, pleas, and cries, Kaylie crying, his own daughter crying, the look of devastation mirrored from his face onto Kort's. The loss of a child, the pain of your child tenfold in you. Tears of joy, tears of pride, tears of hard work and pain. Minutes of memories, years of pain and loss. His face scrunched up in pain, biting his lip from letting loose the first sounds of his agony, trying to suppress the thought, the wish that it was his family here instead of Kort but it burst forth and he jumped from his seat. A nurse walking past leaned in and asked with concern, "Is everything ok sir?"

"Don't call me sir I work for a living. Fine." He said distractedly. She simply nodded a bit confused and went on her way. He collapsed into his char, his head hanging, as a suffocating sadness filled his chest, causing tears to raise in his eyes, blinking them back, his face gave away the misery that he felt inside. He wanted to scream; to cry and kill. But all he could do was act like nothing was wrong, to live a lie; it would explain his three divorces.

"Please…God…." He said his voice shaking with past grief.

"God is dead, Gibbs." A voice from the bed said. Looking up, unable to contain the pained look on his face he found Kort conscious, and clearly sane.

"How long have you been awake?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Long enough to know that that look isn't for me." Kort said.

"Tony will be glad to know you are awake." Gibbs said trying to regain his composure.

"DiNozzo? Don't tell me he danced over me when you found me and now wants the chance to rub it in my face?" He said sardonically.

"He found you. Not me. He covered you with his coat. He threw up. I doubt he's waiting to rub anything in your face. Other than the fact you ruined his favorite trench coat." Gibbs said.

"I can hear him now. 'First my car now my coat, you will only stop when I am a homeless beggar on the streets.'" Kort said mockingly. Gibbs nearly smiled before his happiness was cut short, he knew Kort would ask he was just waiting for it.

"He's been very quiet since you disappeared." Gibbs said shrugging.

"Well of course, no one else to annoy." Kort said looking to Gibbs he said, "Kaylie?"

"She is fine, she is with the Director right now." Gibbs said softly.

"Yeah because that's one person I really want to rub off on my kid." He said sarcastically his voice full of bitter venom. He looked over at Gibbs then, a fear in his eyes, pain.

"My wife? I remember something about my wife?" He said.

"She's dead Trent. Murdered." Gibbs said softly, he bowed his head as Kort's face crumpled, and he turned his head away. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. "I am sorry Trent." He just nodded mutely, his hands gripping the bed rails, turning his knuckles white. It was minutes later that Gibbs noticed Kort shaking, he moved his chair closer to him, as he saw the silent tears in his eyes. Gibbs laid a hand on Kort's arm, the second he did Kort sprang to life, his hand latching on to Gibbs' arm, near the elbow, his face turning to him, pain evident in his eyes. Gibbs merely winced at the grip Kort had on him, but didn't pull back. He still shook, as silent sobs continued to course through him, Gibbs squeezed his arm and watched. Looking up he saw Tony standing in the doorway, frowning at Kort, shaking his head DiNozzo backed out of the room without a word. Gibbs sighed and empathized with Kort, his pain coming up as he watched it truly mirrored on Kort's.

**A/N--So I'm considering making this either a TIBBS (Trent/Gibbs) or a TRONY (Trent/Tony). Opinions on that? Could be friendship, whatever too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Ok, I have decided to leave Slash out of this story, and leave the friendship in there. However, this did inspire me to right another story, one where Tony and Trent have to be partners in an undercover Op. Sounds fun huh? They may kill each other…..Kort doesn't have a lot of patience you know. Well not for Tony.**

It had been three days since they had rescued Kort, three days since he woke up from surgery to tell him the only hope the world had of being redeemed was dead; three days since he had to tell him his wife was killed because of him. It had been three days since the breakdown and Kort had shut down, he didn't expect him to talk to him, Kort didn't seem the soul-baring type, but he needed some sort of release, the pain couldn't stay cooped up in whatever heart Kort may possess. The pain would pace in the tiny cell Kort gave it in his heart, it would search for a way out, it would scream for release, it would call attention to itself at the most inconvenient times, it would never die even if you tried to cut off it's oxygen, it couldn't suffocate. The Pain was Immortal, and loyal to whom it belonged. Feeding into it was self-destructive but ignoring just as much so, there was a medium he'd have to find before Kort was thrust back out to the field. Which wouldn't be for months, Roper had already came around to see when Kort could go back to work, he was beyond upset that one of his best agents would be out for so many months.

Kort hadn't said a word when the doctor told him he wouldn't be returning to work for a good year, nor did he say anything when DiNozzo started firing off movie quotes to describe his joy at the news. He hadn't spoken at all in the last three days, while Kort wasn't exactly a man of many words he definitely was a man of words. He had tried to make conversation with him, tried to take his mind off the misery he was drowning in. Gibbs knew what was going through his head, he knew how dark the days were and how impossible the nights were after he had lost his wife. He was only surprised that Kort hadn't asked for his daughter, Gibbs was slightly angry at Kort for neglecting his kid in favor of his dead wife but knew better then to push it, instead he double-crossed him and told DiNozzo to bring Kaylie to the hospital. It would be mere seconds before they were reunited and Kort still had no idea; but the response the man gave to his daughter would help Gibbs gauge where Kort was.

He looked up as he saw a flash of pink and then heard a squeal. Kaylie was beaming, a smile lighting up her face, running she jumped on the bed and tightly hugged Kort. She sniffled as he wrapped his arms around her and tightened his embrace. "I missed you Daddy!"

"I missed you too Kay." He said hoarsely, kissing the top of her head as she lay on his chest.

"Uncle Jethro got the bastards that hurt you. I wanted to beat'em up but Uncle wouldn't let me." She said pouting. Kort raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn such foul language Missy?" He said sternly.

"Oh, Tony said 'bastard' on the way over here. Some dude cut him off." She said carelessly, Tony cringed, Kort glared at him.

"Er…sorry." He mumbled.

"You are not to say that Kaylie. It's a nasty word." Kort said, Kaylie nodded and looked down.

"Sorry." She mumbled, he kissed her head again and smiled.

"I'm glad you are alright. Did those men hurt you?" He asked gently, worry in his eyes.

"Nope. I hid just like you told me to Daddy! Right in my toy box! Until Tim and Tony found me, then they went and got Uncle Jethro and he took me to his house and took care of me. I'm fine. I even got to meet the director! She's real cool Dad. You would like her. You and her should go out, she's real pretty." Kaylie said smiling.

"Good girl. I am very proud of you Kaylie. But I thought I said to stay away from DiNozzo?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Tony? Tony is awesome Dad! He actually took me to his home one night and we watched a movie and he even gave me his bed and slept on the couch!" She said, "I don't see what you got against him anyways Dad. I like him."

Sighing Kort just smiled at her. "Guess what?"

"What Dad?"

"Gibbs is your legal Godfather now."

"Really?!" She said her eyes wide. Kort just nodded, jumping up she yelled her glee and jumped into Gibbs' arms and kissed him on the cheek, Gibbs smiled for the first time in two weeks, and spun her around before giving her back to Kort who had sat up. And was listening avidly to his daughter as she talked about the last couple weeks excitedly. Deeming Director Shepard as Aunt, Gibbs as Uncle, Abby as her sister, Ducky as grandpa, and Tony and Tim as cousins. Ziva was her mentor.

"And she taught me how to throw a knife! I bet I can throw better then you! She's Mossad you're just CIA." Kaylie said excitedly.

"Not impressed with me anymore Kaylie?" Kort said solemnly.

"Nah Dad you're my favorite and I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone. I love you more than everything. You're the coolest." With that, she contented herself laying in his lap carefully and leaning against him singing softly. He smiled and nodded at Gibbs in thanks.

"You ever want to talk you know where I'm at." Gibbs said. Kort nodded once more. And said, "I owe you one Gibbs."

"Yes you do."

**END.**

**A/N--Sequel or no?**


End file.
